Nuestra Historia
by luz-sama
Summary: el joven Eren nos cuenta como conoció a su primer amor en la primavera de sus 15 años. sera que sus sentimientos serán correspondidos? que tanto tendrá que luchar para obtener su corazón? averiguemoslo junt@s :) shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Hajime Isayama
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Mis padres siempre me han dicho que la adolescencia es la etapa más difícil; con ellos vienen cambios hormonales y prácticamente no sabemos que deseamos en esta vida. Así fue como pensé que iba a ser la mía cuando al cumplir mis 15 años e ingrese a una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas del país, y ¡sí!, mis padres casi vomitan dinero pero realmente eso me tiene sin importancia; de hecho yo deseaba entrar a una preparatoria publica pero ellos prácticamente me obligaron a entrar a aquella; bueno eso no es lo que deseo contarles, quiero que sepan mi historia y como a mis 15 años quede atrapado en algo que todo mundo llama "amor".

Bueno todo comenzó como el los shoujo mangas; en la primavera y con pétalos de cerezos revoloteando por doquier, me encontraba tan nervioso, asustado y pesimista de que tal vez nunca haría amigos, que en primer lugar, no pude dormir en toda la noche y por lo consiguiente, cuando al fin había conseguido pegar el ojo, mi madre entró a la habitación toda emocionada y me sacó a tirones de mi cómoda cama pero ¡equis! El chiste es que, en mi primer día de clases conocí también a ¡mi primer amor! Bueno en esa época aun no sabía que él había sido mi primer amor y si, leyeron bien ÉL; me enamoré de un chico aunque no lo supe hasta más adelante, cuando poco a poco ese hermoso joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve, de cabellos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas y con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida y eso que los míos son también muy hermosos; bueno eso dicen. Cuando vi a mi hermoso muñeco parado frente al mural donde se encontraban las listas de los grupos, mi corazón latió como nunca lo había hecho y como todo manga shoujo, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y todo se volvió color rosa a su alrededor y justo en ese instante el joven y hormonal Eren Jeager se enamoró; ¡ah! Disculpen, ese es mi nombre, Eren Suicidas Jeager como me llaman ahora mis amigos y todo por las cosas locas que hice durante toda la preparatoria y que aún sigo haciendo, pero eso es lo que soy; regresando al tema de mi muñeco de porcelana, él se veía tan perfecto ahí parado buscando su hermoso nombre, aunque en ese instante no lo supiera, pero él era hermoso así que su nombre tendría que ser por igual; era de una estatura baja pero eso lo hacía aún más adorable y no me importaba que su rostro no mostrara mucha expresión, ¡ósea! Era mi primer amor, todo en él era perfecto pero el momento se rompió cuando el inútil de Jean alias cara de caballo, chocó conmigo y su trasero cayó justo en mi espalda, haciendo que todos nos voltearan a ver, incluso mi hermoso muñeco nos miró con su perfecto ceño fruncido para luego se diera vuelta y desapareciera de mi vista. Esa fue la primera razón por la cual odie a Jean. El idiota no se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque venía jugueteando con su "novio" Armin, un chico bajito, rubio y quien se volvió mi mejor amigo en cuestión de una semana; a Jean lo toleraba por Armin pero nunca entendí que vio mi rubio amigo en ese cara de equino pero como dicen por ahí, el amor es ciego y saben que, es verdad porque a la edad de 15 años juzgamos apariencia pero aun siendo un mocoso en esa época, mis sentimientos reconocieron el amor en un gruñón, bajito pero hermoso chico que puso mi mundo de cabeza.

Por aquel chico hice cosas increíbles y también sentí cosas increíbles pero también no realice cosas que, ahora, me arrepiento como nunca; pero tal vez, solo tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para que haga y esa persona regrese a mí una vez más. Esta es mi historia, la historia de Eren Jeager.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

TU NOMBRE

Después de la vergüenza pasada por culpa del cara de caballo, busqué mi nombre entre las listas y cuando lo visualice; vi que estaría por los siguientes 12 meses en el grupo 1-D. El instituto era bastante grande y sobretodo contaba con los mejores servicios, ni que hablar de la forma en que teníamos que vestir; chicos con corbata, zapatos de vestir, camisa blanca y pantalón color negro al igual que el saco; me era algo incómodo ya que aun en época de calor tenías que vestir de ese modo, solo para el invierno usaríamos un chaleco por debajo del saco pero bueno, ya no podía quejarme, mis padres escogieron y yo no podía tomar decisiones hasta cumplir los 18; ¡que molesto!. A diferencia de nosotros, las chicas utilizaban una linda falda de color negro al igual que su saco y una corbata al igual que los chicos; se veían lindas pero bueno, ¿qué chico de 15 años no observa a las chicas? Pues ¡yo! Así es, yo ahora solo tenía mis ojos puestos en aquel chico de piel lechosa.

Después de embobarme con los detalles del instituto y en el chico lindo, al fin di con mi aula; cuando entre en ella, todos me veían como "es el chico nuevo" y sí, así era, yo era el nuevo porque venía de otro país; bueno, solo estudie un año en Alemania y después mis padres me retornaron a Japón, así que, todo cohibido tome asiento hasta el fondo donde me sentía más seguro y menos observado pero pude visualizar al chico que puso su trasero en mi espalda, a su novio rubio y a otros, que más adelante se volvieron grandes amigos míos; por ejemplo Mikasa Ackerman. Esa chica se volvió como mi sombra, me tomó mucho cariño y a veces Armin me decía que estaba enamorada de mi pero como yo solo tenía mis ojos en el chico de cabellos azabaches, no me di cuenta de nada; Mikasa era una chica con cabello negro, bonito cuerpo, de buena estatura y no hablemos de sus senos; los chicos prácticamente babeaban por ella pero yo nunca pude verla como algo más que una amiga-hermana. Recuerdo bien que ella se sentaba hasta adelante y pues yo me termine sentando al fondo junto a la ventana que daba al patio, Jean y Armin se sentaban a la mitad del aula.

Recuero muy bien mi profesora de literatura, se llamaba Petra Ral, era una mujer muy linda y hermosa; yo siempre ame la literatura así que, con ella fue una de las personas con las que más conviví; ella siempre me recomendaba libros muy interesantes e incluso ella se dio cuenta de mi amor platónico y en secreto siempre me dio ánimos y ahora se los agradezco pero mi estupidez fue más grande; "lo siento señorita Petra". Bueno el punto es que, la primera materia de mi primer día de clase fue literatura, la profesora pasaba la lista y al ver que era nuevo, pues tuve que pasar al frente y presentarme ante todos, fue bastante vergonzoso y sobre todo cuando iba a decir mi nombre, la puerta del aula se abrió y lo vi; el chico hermoso de cabello azabache, el mundo desapareció por un momento hasta que la señorita Petra me sacudió para reaccionar; yo me había perdido en sus bellos y pequeños ojos color oliva, tan penetrantes y perfectos. Cuando conseguí volver a la realidad hice mi estúpida presentación; él también era nuevo en el instituto, así que permaneció junto a mí y a la profesora y consiguió que estuviera más nervioso de lo que me encontraba; su rostro reflejaba fastidio pero pude terminar e irme a sentar de nuevo a mi guarida. Fue su turno, estaba tan emocionado por escuchar su voz y sobretodo su nombre y cuando por fin hablo, los ángeles cantaron; bueno, así lo sentí, lo único que dijo fue: "mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman" y lo vi caminar hacia mi dirección pero en realidad se sentó a un lado; ese instante le agradecí tanto a Dios y saben que, aun lo sigo haciendo; Rivaille era mi primer amor, y aún sigo sin entender que paso, pero solo puedo llamarlo DESTINO.

Siempre he sido alguien muy despistado, tiempo después de llevarme con Mikasa, me di cuenta que ella y Rivaille eran parientes; pero ella nunca sintió gran empatía con él, lo cual me costó un poco más poderme acercar a él pero nunca me detuve pero no me adelantare; éramos vecinos en el aula, y realmente deseaba hablarle así que durante 2 clases más, me arme de valor y cruzamos palabras por primera vez, en realidad como un tonto le dije: - hola, soy Eren Jaeger, que fue acompañado con una estúpida pero enamorada sonrisa pero él solo me miró con esos preciosos pero penetrantes ojos y nuevamente los ángeles habían cantado; - lo escuche, fin de la conversación; realmente me sentí como un estúpido pero saben, no me rendí; ese día planee que comiéramos juntos en el receso pero todo salió mal, el timbre había sonado y cuando le hable, Armin junto con su equino novio se acercaron a mí y pues ya se imaginaran, Rivaille salió del aula solo y yo fui arrastrado con ellos para almorzar. Comer con ellos no fue tan malo, les platique un poco sobre mí y Mikasa se nos sumó minutos antes de que terminara el receso; todos eran muy agradables e incluso ahora seguimos haciendo esas reuniones aunque ya ni tan frecuentes como en la preparatoria.

Otra profesora genial que tuve se llamaba Hanji Zoe; fue mi profesora de ciencias y a la cual estuve eternamente agradecido ya que, ella me emparejo con Rivaille para el resto el año. Ese día hasta la hubiera besado pero no lo hice porque a quien realmente moría por besar era a mi muñeco de porcelana; ese chico tenia los labios tan finos y hermosos, que con solo recordarlos me gustaría besarlos; recuerdo claramente las palabras de la profesora: - Erencito y el enanin serán el equipo 4; en ese instante mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y Rivaille le mando una mirada asesina por decirle Enano pero para tener esa estatura era bastante fuerte pero eso lo descubrí mas adelante y no se preocupen se los contaré; retomando la historia, en esa clase fue donde por primera vez mi amado se dirigió a mi persona, - bien mocoso, no me causes problemas; yo asentí ligeramente sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras pero como cabeza hueca que soy no entendí el significado de esa oración hasta mucho tiempo después; a veces desearía poder volver atrás y no ser tan tonto, pero no existe tan capacidad y ahora solo tengo que vivir las consecuencias de mis acciones, buenas o malas; pero solo era un chico de 15 años que se enamoró de otro chico que, por fuera era duro pero por dentro era frágil que solo tenía que proteger aunque siempre rezongara; Rivaille siempre fue increíble y maravilloso, tan perfecto en todo; todo lo contrario a mí, pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y yo siempre me sentí tan atraído por él pero Rivaille era tan firme en sus decisiones y yo tan indeciso, totalmente opuestos pero juntos tan perfectos aunque nadie lo pueda ver.

Yo lo puedo ver ahora y me pregunto, ¿tú puedes verlo?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

En la primera semana conocí algunas cosas de mi hermoso muñeco, por ejemplo, una extraña obsesión por la limpieza pero bueno, todo el mundo tiene obsesiones y la mía, definitivamente era él; aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabía o quizás sí, realmente Rivaille era alguien muy misterioso y siempre me costó sacarle cosas, a veces discutíamos y terminaba cediendo, a veces me preguntó si confió en mi alguna vez o simplemente fui algo que tuvo que soportar; supongo que ya no lo puedo saber.

No quiero adelantarme, y me disculpo si me desvío pero quiero que sepan nuestra historia así que continuare donde me quede; en la primera semana, Rivaille y yo terminamos siendo pareja en la clase de ciencias, él era un chico realmente listo, captaba todo tan rápido que al final de la clase tenía que explicarme algunas cosas para el trabajo que entregamos aquel viernes en el cual fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardo en mi memoria; aquella mañana, desperté muy temprano para imprimir mi parte del trabajo, ya que Rivaille se encargaría de la otra parte; recuerdo que esa mañana estaba bastante soleada y los pájaros cantaban alegremente lo cual me ponía de buen humor y bueno porque vería a mi muñeco y sobretodo porque había pensado invitarlo a mi casa a jugar los videojuegos.

Cuando baje a desayunar como era siempre en mi casa, solo se encontraba la servidumbre; mis padres no estaban así que desayune solo como SIEMPRE, luego subí y termine de arreglarme para irme al instituto que, gracias a Dios, mis padres me dejaron tomar la línea de metro y no ir con estúpido chofer como niño rico que tanto odiaba, pero equis; cuando llegue al instituto no había nadie, y si, ese día llegue temprano pero fue más mi sorpresa cuando entre al aula y me encontré con la vista más bella; Rivaille dormía plácidamente, su cabeza estaba apoyada de lado sobre el pupitre; aun puedo sentir en mi corazón cuando lo recuerdo, la misma sensación que sentí aquella vez; amor, el más puro y profundo amor por aquel chico que me resultaba un extraño en ese tiempo.

Sigilosamente me acerque a su pupitre y me incline para poder escuchar su suave y calmada respiración pero también, por primera vez, pude sentir su delicioso aroma, a limpio y sobre todo a menta fresca. Me perdí por unos instantes en aquello hasta que me regresó a la realidad una suave caricia sobre mis cabellos rebeldes y castaños, acompañado con una profunda voz y una mirada tan penetrante que pude sentir que vio mi alma misma; - T-Tus ojos son bonitos, eso fue lo único que me dijo aun algo adormilado pero tan serio como solo él podría ser; juro que en ese momento mi cara fue de un rojo vivo, quede mudo al instante y me la pase volando todo el resto de ese día sobre una nube blanca como la piel de Rivaille pero como inmaduro que era no le respondí y ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no hablarle dicho que los suyos eran tan hermosos que podría observarlos por siempre y que también me encantaba el color de su piel y su bendito aroma pero nada de eso salió de mis labios, solo una reacción inmadura pero solo era un mocoso de 15 años en ese tiempo, Rivaille siempre me llamó de aquella forma aunque teníamos la misma edad pero ahora entiendo que tenía razón, era un mocoso estúpido y débil; ahora me pregunto:

¿Qué pensaras de mí ahora? Yo aún pienso que eres lo más hermoso y perfecto que conocí en mi vida, mi primer y único amor.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Una semana paso desde aquel día que conocí a Rivaille, no tuve mucho avance, al final o más bien después de aquello, ya no pude invitarlo a mi casa, así que todo el fin de semana me la pase fantaseando con él; como que, volvíamos juntos a casa y platicábamos de cosas tontas y él me regalaba una bella sonrisa, que en ese tiempo ni me imaginaba como era porque Rivaille nunca sonreía y yo deseaba hacerlo sonreír; Él siempre estaba serio y en ocasiones parecía que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar aunque su cuerpo se encontrara a escasos centímetros del mío.

Tal vez con Rivaille no tuve mucho avance pero en lo que se trataba de Armin y Mikasa, prácticamente hicimos buena química; claro fue más con el pequeño rubio, ya que, bueno él era gay y hasta tenia de novio al equino ese así que, ese domingo le llamé y le solté la bomba; " Armin, me gusta Rivaille", el chico rubio estuvo como 10 minutos en silencio hasta que por fin su muy desarrollado intelecto hizo que pegara un grito; ahora entiendo porque estaba medio sordo al día siguiente, pero bueno; Armin no se lo creía, pensaba que aquel chico me agradaba y me caía muy bien pero NO FUE ASI, yo Eren Jaeger estaba locamente enamorado de ese chico de piel tan blanca como la nieve. Estuvimos hablando del asunto por casi dos horas hasta que, gracias a Dios, entendió que no le mentía ni mucho menos me sentía confundido, todo era simple; amor solo eso, amor.

Con un nuevo propósito y en ese entonces contaba con un cómplice llamado Armin; me levanté de la cama y me asee muy bien, ya que, no quería oler mal y alejar a mi muñeco; después baje muy alegremente a tomar mi desayuno para nuevamente descubrí que me encontraba solo, así es, mis padres siempre olvidaban que tenían un hijo; papá trabajaba todo el día en el hospital de la ciudad y mi madre de compras o en sus extrañas y aburridas reuniones con sus amigas; ¿ pueden imaginar una mansión de tres pisos donde al parecer solo vivía un mocoso de 15 años y unos cuantos sirvientes? Pues así era mi vida, nunca había nadie que se preocupara si llegaba temprano a casa o tarde, porque a la hora que entrara, nunca había nadie, por aquella razón siempre quise tener más hermanos o mínimo uno con el que pudiera hablar pero mi madre no deseo más; quizás por eso quise tan rápido a Mikasa y Armin, eran los hermanos que nunca me dieron mis padres. Después de mi silencioso y aburrido desayuno como todas mis mañanas, me dirigí a mi destino; Rivaille, digo; el instituto. Esa vez no llegue temprano si no a tiempo, mi bello muñeco se encontraba sentado en perfectamente en su asiento y al verlo, mi corazón casi revienta de la emoción pero tuve que controlarlo para luego pararme justo frente a él y dije – Buenos días Rivaille, él me miró con sus bellos ojos tan penetrantes como siempre y solo respondió con un "hola"; corto y sencillo pero incluso esas cosas me hacían tan feliz y la emoción que sentía mi corazón era tan grande pero sobre todo era un amor tan puro que sentí por aquel ser tan perfecto para mis ojos aunque fuera alguien que tuviera muchos; porque amar a alguien es, amar sus defectos tanto como sus virtudes.

Ese día pasado de los más tranquilo, conseguí poder tomar el almuerzo con él y durante todo el receso fui yo el que habló más, en ocasiones el solo respondía pequeñas frases o solo con "sí o no" pero que me importaba, nunca pareció que le aburriera mis conversaciones aunque yo moría que él me contara algo de su vida pero eso no ocurrió hasta mucho tiempo después.

El tiempo transcurría a veces rápidamente y otras lentamente y conforme pasaban los días, Rivaille y yo nos hacíamos más amigos, bueno poco a poco, era un chico que no se abría fácilmente a otras personas y pues con Armin pudo medio llevarse, con Mikasa eso nunca ocurrió, aunque eran familia; Mikasa era demasiado sobreprotectora con mi persona y en ocasiones me asfixiaba pero era una buena chica pero con Rivaille era muy hostil y en muchas ocasiones le pregunte por qué era así con él, ella solo respondía con un "no me agrada" y terminaba la conversaciones. La primera vez que invite a mi muñeco a casa, fue un mes después de conocernos, me arme de tanto valor para invitarlo y temía tanto que me mandara a volar que cuando dijo "de acuerdo" casi lo abrazo y beso pero en aquella época era demasiado tímido y cobarde que eso no ocurrió; él fue a mi casa un sábado al medio día, yo estaba tan emocionado y feliz que hasta estrene ropa ese día, quería verme bien para él y que aunque fuera solo un poco yo podría gustarle. Rivaille fue muy puntual, ese día, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera negra del mismo color que hacia contraste con su blanca y hermosa piel, se veía tan sexy que casi me derrito cuando lo vi; como siempre en casa no hubo nadie, éramos la servidumbre, él y yo; cuando ingreso a la casa, su comentario me sorprendió, - tu casa es enorme; eso dijo, y lo primero que pensé fue, pues que la de él era igual ósea estudiaba en un colegio de mucho prestigio y pues también era caro pero como el mocoso que era, aquello lo olvide y lo arrastré hasta mi habitación para que jugáramos. Jugamos por más de cuatro horas, e incluso comimos en mi habitación, que era algo que mis padres me hubieran matado si se enteraban pero nunca estaban y yo quería estar a solas con él, así que no me importó; después de almorzar, lleve a mi muñeco al jardín para estirarnos un poco, pero mientras recorríamos la casa hacia nuestro destino, él admiraba cada detalle de los pasillos; los cuadros, los jarrones e incluso las fotos vergonzosas de mí por ejemplo, había una donde salía vestido con un trajecito de pato, cuando la miró, se quedó parado y la contemplo con esos ojos tan penetrantes que cuando trate de ocultarla la tomó y se rió de mí, ¡sí! Él se rió y mucho, se burlaba de mi pero no me importo, por primera vez vi lo hermoso que era cuando reía y es algo que tengo tan grabado en mi mente que sé que, aunque muera eso nunca lo olvidare; como muchas otras cosas que pasamos juntos.

Estuvimos en el jardín por un largo rato, platicando bueno como siempre yo era el que hablaba mas pero fue tan agradable que desee que ese día no acabara pero bueno eso fue imposible; incluso ese día se quedó a cenar, pedimos pizza aunque no era algo que me permitieran comer pero era joven podía comer lo que quisiera pero por desgracia ese noche mi madre llegó temprano a casa y cuando vio nuestra saludable comida casi me asesina con la mirada pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron a mi hermoso muñeco y lo miró con curiosidad; Rivaille se presentó y le agradeció por permitirle que fuera a la casa pero ella solo soltó un "no hay problema" y se retiró; me enfadé tanto con su actitud que solo le dije; - ignórala, y continuamos cenando; nunca me preguntó por qué ni por qué nunca vio a mis padres, en ese momento se lo agradecí, no quería arruinar la tranquila cena aunque tiempo después le conté. Cuando dieron las 9 de la noche, él me anunció que tenía que volver a casa, así que lo acompañe a la estación; esa noche, el cielo tenia tantas estrellas que, ambos íbamos mirando hacia arriba y de mis labios solo salió un; - gracias Rivaille, hoy me divertí mucho mas bien es la primera vez que me divierto tanto, él se detuvo y me miró tan fijamente que sentía que sus ojos me absorberían y a mí no me hubiera importado; - Levi, eso fue lo único que me dijo, - ¿Levi? Respondí algo confundido; - si mocoso, llámame Levi, mis ojos se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa que él me pregunto que qué me pasaba y yo estoy tan seguro que le regalé una gran sonrisa porque me lo dijo un tiempo después. A partir de ese día, Rivaille paso a ser Levi, y lo que me hacía más feliz era que solo a mí me permitía llamarle de esa forma, incluso golpeó a Jean por llamarlo de ese modo, me sentía tan especial; nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, ni mis padres, solo ese hermoso muñeco; me hizo experimentar tantas cosas por primera vez que, estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Eren Jeager que no olvidaré jamás. Lo diré de nuevo, Amo a Rivaille alias Levi Ackerman como nunca creí amar a nadie en este mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

EL CUMPLEAÑOS

30 de marzo, un día que cualquier ser humano gritaría de emoción por cumplir un año más de vida pero, yo, Eren Jeager, es un día más en el calendario; no me emocionaba ser un año más viejo y todo era porque siempre la pasaba solo bueno con los sirvientes pero para mí era un día aburrido y cuando era más pequeño, era un día muy triste. Mis padres solían siempre comprarme cosas muy caras para cubrir su falta pero nunca tuve con quien disfrutarlos, así que solo les agradecía y los dejaba botados por ahí.

Ese año cumplí mis 16 primaveras literalmente porque estábamos en primavera, Armin estaba emocionado y Mikasa de cierta forma también, no era una chica muy emotiva pero si muy protectora, como una madre bueno, no como mi madre que siempre le importe un pepino; Armin me había convencido de hacer una "tranquila Reunión" en mi casa pero cuando Jean estaba en una lista de invitados, nada era tranquilo; Acepté y pensé "bueno ¿por qué no? Es mejor que pasarla solo" los chicos estuvieron planeando todo, desde que comeríamos hasta que

Tomaríamos, al parecer el cara de equino tenía un conocido que podría conseguir alcohol, ya sé que pensaran, somos menores de edad pero que importaba, no sonaba mal; toda mi vida he hecho las cosas correctas y obedezco a mis padres etc. etc. pero por primera vez sentí que tenía amigos y con ellos iba a compartir un día tan especial como mi cumpleaños y calmen, no me olvidé de invitar a Levi. Al comienzo no le pareció buena idea pero solo tuve que poner mi cara de cachorro y obtuve un " tch, de acuerdo" cuando escuche eso, casi me le voy encima para besarlo pero use todo mi autocontrol y no sucedió; mis sentimientos seguían siendo un secreto y la verdad con forme pasaba el tiempo, me daba cuenta que tal vez Levi era Heterosexual, muchas chicas se le confesaban y a él no parecía importarle aceptar algunas cosas que le traía una chica pelirroja; si, estaba celoso de aquella chica y por primera vez desee estar en los zapatos de aquella chica, yo solo era un amigo, ni siquiera pensaba que podría considerarme su mejor amigo; yo Eren, estaba en la friendzone y me hacía sentir algo tristes cosa que no paso desapercibida de mi amigo Armin. Mis sentimientos por Levi crecía con forme pasaban los días, pero aunque me asustara que un día ellos comenzaran una relación, yo me tragaría mis sentimientos.

Después de toda una semana larguísima llena de proyectos y tareas larguísimas, mi cumpleaños llegó; había caído un sábado y eso fue increíble ya que podríamos desvelarnos y dormir hasta tarde el día siguiente, ya que, fue fin de semana. Armin había ido a mi casa temprano para ayudarme a arreglar todo, mis padres como siempre no estaban, habían viajado a Francia, ya que mi madre desea ir de comprar pero por primera vez me sentí genial de que no estuvieran; aunque me prometieron traerme un increíble regalo, no me interesó, yo quería estar con mis amigos y con el amor de mi vida (Levi). Los despedí el viernes en la noche agradeciéndoles por dejar que mis amigos fueran a la casa para una "tranquila reunión", mi madre me besó la cabeza y mi padre solo sonrió para acto seguido desaparecieran de mi vista en su lujoso automóvil. Después de que ambos se fueran, me encargue de que la servidumbre también se fueran, simplemente les di el día del sábado libre, ellos me lo agradecieron y muy temprano el sábado, partieron a sus casas.

Mi rubio amigo se encargó de que tuviéramos suficiente hielo, botanas y claro esconder todo lo frágil por si las moscas; yo me encargue de preparar el área de la alberca y cuando obtuvimos todo correctamente, Jean alias cara de caballo arribó muy emocionado y con una caja en la cual contenía cervezas; lo ayude a guardarlas en la heladera y cuando dieron las 4 pm, mis demás compañeros comenzaron a llegar a la casa, Jean también se encargó de la música porque según él la mía daba asco, por ese día lo deje pasar pero conforme pasaban los minutos la "reunión" fue tomando mas forma, Jean y Armin se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la alberca tomando sus respectivas cervezas; el equino ya se encontraba un poco mareado así que cada que podía manoseaba a mi joven amigo, el cual solo se ponía colorado cuando él le susurraba algo al oído. Mikasa llegó como a las seis, me había traído un presente, ella siempre tan linda conmigo aunque Armin también me había traído uno, los abrí hasta el día siguiente. La "reunión" continuó, y todos seguían bebiendo, e incluso habían traído mas cervezas, pero no me sentía tan cómodo y todo era porque la persona que quería que estuviera ahí, no había llegado y temía que ni siquiera llegara; así que, sin pensar, abrí una cerveza y bebí media lata; nunca en mi vida había probado la cerveza así que solo sentía como raspaba mi garganta por lo fría que estaba; el idiota de Jean me había visto y dio un grito de guerra cuando lo hice, todos me miraron y le siguieron en coro. Después de esa cerveza, las siguientes fueron más fáciles de tragar, y el tiempo continuaba pasando y Levi seguía sin llegar, ya eran como las nueve de la noche y yo, pues creo que tenía como cuatro cervezas encima; pero mi corazón estaba herido así que, ¡me valió Madres! Levi era el amor de mi vida y que hubiera faltado a mi cumpleaños realmente dolía y mucho. Con la cerveza trataba de llenar ese vacío, ¡ya sé! que suena infantil pero solo era un mocoso de 16 años, que se había enamorado por primera vez y en ese momento, mi corazón estaba roto pero nunca me imaginé que Rivaille entró por mi puerta por ahí de las diez; todos estaban ya muy tomados, Mikasa ya se había relajado y platicaba tranquilamente con Annie, una rubia con mal carácter pero con Mikasa siempre se mostraba amable; volvamos con mi amor, Levi ingreso a mi humilde hogar a las diez de la noche, vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros con una playera del mismo color; se veía tan caliente y sexy con esa ropa que hacia contraste con el hermoso color de su piel, tan blanca y pura como la nieve; cuando lo vi, mi corazón parecía una locomotora, rugía por él e iba a mil por horas; en mis pocos sentidos, caminé hasta él y literalmente me le tire encima; mi coordinación no era muy buena, pero bueno estaba mareado por las cervezas y poder abrazar a mi hermoso Levi, valía la pena.  
En el momento que lo abrace, me llegó su delicioso aroma, lo aspire con tanta fuerza para nunca olvidarlo y créanme, aun no lo olvido; vive tan fresco en mi memoria como esa primera vez que lo sentí. Levi al ver mi penoso estado solo dijo "pero, ¿qué carajos?" yo solo reí por su mal hablada boca y lo estruje aún más fuerte, cuando lo solté, me sorprendí al ver que en su mejilla había una marca roja; ¡un golpe! Entonces fui yo quien repitió sus palabras "pero ¿qué carajos?, ¿Qué te paso, Levi?" pero como siempre Levi no dijo mucho, solo que alguien había tratado de tomar su cartera o algo así; pero después su rostro volvió a estar molesto "¿estas borracho? ¿ estás loco o qué?" así es, mi hermoso ángel me regañó, mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas y no eran gracias al alcohol si no, a que él parecía preocupado por mí pero que me hizo amarlo aún más fue una sola frase " de seguro fue ese idiota de Jean, voy a matarlo" y así, se enamora a Eren Jeager; después de verlo de ese modo me volví a lanzar a sus brazos y no debí soltarlo porque ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, de haberlo soltado solo para que me acompañara a mi cuarto porque según él "estaba hasta la madre de Pedo".

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, yo me reía como un idiota; pero todo era porque estaba tan feliz, él había venido y ahora me cuidaba. Lo amaba tanto y aun lo hago, aun amo como la primera vez que lo vi, como la primera vez que le hable, que comimos juntos, que vino a mí casa como siempre pero supongo que no todo es hermoso siempre o ¿sí? Bueno, déjenme continuar; después de varios tropezones logramos ingresar a mi habitación, Levi continuo molesto pero cuando por fin toque la cama, me recosté y me reí como un tonto; me miró con su ceño fruncido y solo me soltó un regaño más, "¿estás loco o qué? ¿Por qué tomaste tanto, mocoso?" volví a sentarme en la cama y lo mire directo a sus penetrantes ojos y no sé si fue por el alcohol en mi sistema o porque estábamos solos en mi habitación pero le solté un " porque pensé que no vendrías" sus ojos se volvieron aún más penetrantes pero su ceño se relajó un poco como si se hubiera sorprendido y no me dijo nada más; dejó salir un largo suspiro y tomó asiento junto a mi mientras se masajeaba su frente para luego tumbarse en la cama, yo solo lo observé y sin darme cuenta o solo fueron mis instintos pero me incline justo enfrente de su rostro y lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla magullada; él se sorprendió por aquella acción pero el golpe se veía mal y se ponía aún más rojo, "¿te duele?" fue todo lo que pregunte pero el negó con la cabeza y coloco su mano encima de la mía; mi cuerpo reaccionó a su toque, tan cálido que atravesó mi cuerpo; me sentía mareado y tenerlo tan cerca me estaba matando; en mi mente pasaron tantas cosas pero la más fuerte fue "bésalo" y realmente moría por hacerlo, en ese entonces nunca había besado a alguien.

El alcohol me hizo sentir valiente y la suavidad de su tacto me quemaba, los labios me ardían y de repente sentí que se me subía aún más el alcohol; él no se movía, solo me miraba tan intensamente que sentía que me absorbería; Levi era ese tipo de personas que poseía todo ese poder un la mirada pero pensaba que hermoso era. Lentamente comencé a inclinarme hacia él, acortando la distancia pero lo que más me sorprendía es que, él no se movía, solo me miró y cuando estaba a una muy corta distancia, él hablo "te compre algo" me susurro tan cerca de mis labios que puede absorber su aliento a mentolado; lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme nos fuimos levantando hasta nuevamente quedar sentados en la cama. Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo vi, un hermoso dije en forma de una ala con una cadena plateada larga; era hermoso y por primera vez después de un rato, aparte mis ojos de los suyos y observe su presente, " espero que te guste, no es algo caro como lo de tus amigos pero bueno no sabía que darte y me pareció buena idea; además hace juego con uno que tengo" fue lo que me dijo y solté una suave risa pero mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que cuando lo coloco en mis manos me lo lleve directo al corazón, como abrazándolo; "gracias, es el mejor regalo que he recibido" fue lo que le dije y por un instante me pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en sus preciosas mejillas pero solo me respondió con un " eres un mocoso" y nuevamente reí. Después de un rato me coloque su presente y le prometí que nunca me lo quitaría y así fue, aun no me lo quito y no lo hare jamás; Rivaille significó y significa tanto para mí como el aire para respirar aunque tal vez para él solo fui solo alguien pasajero como las estaciones del año.

La fiesta continuó en la primera planta mientras que Levi y yo nos quedamos en mi habitación platicando hasta que no se en que momento el sueño me venció y me quede dormido, después de aquello solo recuerdo despertar el domingo con un dolor de cabeza y una casa muy sucia pero, si recuerdo haber soñado con Levi, como siempre solo que esta vez se sintió tan real como si realmente hubiera probado sus labios, como si realmente me hubiera acariciado mis rebeldes cabellos castaños y como si realmente su suave mano me hubiera acariciado el rostro haciéndome suspirar pero, probablemente, solo fue un sueño más; así a mis 16 años sigo anhelando a Rivaille Ackerman, el chico que es mi amigo pero sobre todo es el amor de mi vida y con el que pensé que iba a estar el resto de mi vida.


End file.
